Une année de la vie de Rose Weasley
by starck29
Summary: Venez suivre la deuxième année universitaire de Rose Weasley, entre ses problèmes familiaux, sa myriade de cousins envahisants mais adorables au fond et ses amis géniaux. Comment tout cela pourrait-il mal tourner franchement ? Laissez-vous surprendre par cette belle histoire de famille, d'amour et d'amitié et embarquez avec une rousse indépendante dans l'univers des étudiants.
1. Rentrée mouvementée

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Voici le début d'un nouveau recueil d'OSs, il y en aura 11 et les dates de publications sont déjà décidés et symboliques, donc elles ne bougeront pas. Ces 11 textes se suivent quand même et sont tous en lien avec Rose Weasley. Chacun répond également à un résumé du défi Le nombre et le critère, de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Voici le premier résumé : Tout aurait put bien se passer dans la vie de Rose Weasley, elle entrait en deuxième année de fac haut la main, elle avait des amis géniaux et le meilleur petit frère au monde, mais il y avait sa mère. Et à l'approche de la rentrée universitaire, tout peu dérapé en une simple phrase. Je remercie également AudeSnape, ma bêta pour ce recueil. n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, on se retrouve le 27 octobre, bonne lecture ! _

**Rentrée mouvementée**

Rose regarda sa mère dans les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle et sa mère passaient littéralement leurs journées à s'engueuler non-stop. La jeune fille venait de rentrer à l'université en deuxième année, et ses envies d'indépendance et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas comme sa mère l'imaginait, étaient des sources de disputes constantes dans la maison. Ron était absent depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, en mission dans l'Europe de l'Est pour le compte du bureau des Aurors, et Hugo était déjà retourné à Poudlard.

 _Flashback_

 _C'était une semaine plus tôt, Hugo venait de finir de préparer sa valise, il partait le lendemain matin. La rousse l'avait aidé à finir son dernier sac, ils étaient proches tous les deux, bien plus que ne pouvaient l'être James et Albus, ou bien Victoire et Dominique. Une fois le roux prêt à partir, il s'étaient tous les deux installés sur son lit, pour souffler quelques instants._

 _\- Tu vas me manquer, lui avait dit Rose, je ne m'imagine pas passer une semaine de plus seule avec elle. Je pourrais peut-être même rentrer plus tôt à mon appartement, qui sait. Tu m'écriras Hugo ?_

 _\- Promis grande sœur, je t'écrirai régulièrement. Dire que ce sera ma dernière année à Poudlard, c'est… irréel. Ça t'as fait la même chose il y a deux ans ?_

 _\- Surtout à la fin de l'année, durant les deux semaines durant lesquelles j'ai passé mes ASPIC._

 _\- Major de promo lors des BUSE et des ASPIC, comment quelqu'un d'autre peut rivaliser contre ça ?_

 _\- Ne te mets pas la pression pour si peu Hugo, crois-moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Après tout, tu as bien vu que malgré mes excellents résultats je ''gâchais ma vie en me lançant dans des études dans le domaine de l'Art''._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Heureusement, depuis le départ de Hugo, une semaine plus tôt, elle avait reçu de nombreuses lettres de lui. Malheureusement sa mère, un matin, lui avait balancé en pleine figure qu'avec une telle éducation ça ne pouvait pas être elle qui l'avait élevée, ce à quoi Rose avait répliqué en disant qu'elle n'était du coup qu'une simple donneuse d'ovules, avant de partir. Elle avait attrapé sa valise déjà prête et elle avait transplané à son appartement. Puis la première chose qu'elle avait faite avait été de lui en couper l'accès. Elle rédigea ensuite une rapide lettre pour Hugo, lui disant qu'elle était revenue chez elle et que ça ne servait plus à rien d'envoyer des lettres chez leurs parents.

Le lendemain matin, la rousse contacta l'une de ses amies, étudiante dans la même fillière qu'elle : Lorie. Les deux filles s'étaient rencontrées le jour de leur pré-rentrée de première année, et le courant était tout de suite passé entre elles. Il leur restait encore une journée de vacances avant la reprise officielle des cours, même si leur pré-rentrée de deuxième année était déjà passée.

Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à écumer les différentes librairies de la ville, Rose était friande de livres, de thriller et d'intrigues complexes de préférence, et lorsque les deux étaient réunis dans le même livre s'était bingo ! Elles passèrent une agréable journée, entre filles. Et en rentrant chez elle en fin d'après-midi, la rousse reçut une lettre de son frère.

 _Hello grande sœur,_

 _Juste après ta lettre, j'en ai reçu une de maman, me disant que tu étais un mauvais exemple à suivre, que tu ne ferais jamais rien de ta vie avec ce genre d'études… Mais tu sais quoi : on s'en fiche ! Tu fais de supers études, Histoire de l'Art moldu et magique, tu imagines. Ça a l'air super intéressant comme cursus, ne te laisse pas démoraliser par ce qu'elle a pu te dire. Au fait, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin : les septièmes années ont le droit de quitter le château les week-ends où ils n'ont pas de cours, de clubs ou de sorties à Pré-au-Lard, donc on pourra se voir certains jours. C'est pas génial ça ? J'ai eu une courte missive de papa aussi, il ne rentrera pas tout de suite malheureusement mais il dit que tout va bien pour lui et nous souhaite bon courage pour cette année scolaire. Porte-toi bien Rose, et vivement que l'on se voit un week-end._

 _Hugo, ton petit frère préféré_

\- Idiot, murmura-t-elle, je n'ai qu'un seul petit frère et c'est toi. Merci.

La rousse versa quelques larmes de joie, c'était tout son frère ça. Il lui avait suffi de onze petites lignes pour lui faire oublier à quel point elle était malheureuse à cause de sa mère. Elle rangea les quatre ouvrages qu'elle avait achetés dans sa bibliothèque et commença à rédiger une réponse à son frère, elle l'enverrait le lendemain par l'une des chouettes de la faculté. Elle était enfin chez elle, loin de sa mère, pour une nouvelle année universitaire. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses autres amis : Aura, Cassidy, Shane et Lorcan, ils s'étaient tous rencontrés l'année dernière et à part Shane, ils avaient tous réussis leurs examens. L'irlandais avait été le seul de leur groupe à ne pas avoir réussi ses partiels, même avec les rattrapages, et pourtant il était un bosseur, contrairement à d'autres étudiants mais qui eux n'étaient pas passés en deuxième année, heureusement d'ailleurs.


	2. Le stress est présent

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Coucou, voici le chapitre 2 du recueil. Il répond toujours au défi Le nombre et le critère, de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. En voici le résumé : __Cette seconde année n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la première, la pression était beaucoup plus importante et faisait déjà des victimes, parmis lesquels Aura, l'une des amies de Rose. Heureusement les vacances sont là, mais seront-elles reposantes ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Encore plus si des cousins Weasley débarquent, menés par Hugo, pour pimenter cette reposante semaine. Je remercie également AudeSnape, ma bêta pour ce recueil. n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, on se retrouve le 4 novembre pour le chapitre 3, bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 2 : Le stress est présent**

Rose ressortait de son premier cours d'Art médiéval. Son prof avait l'air d'avoir un cours excellent, mais il semblait particulièrement exigeant aussi. Comme dans la plupart des cours, ils allaient avoir des exposés à faire. Mr Ultaria, l'enseignant en question, leur avait expliqué que leurs exposés ce passeraient mal, et que du coup ils n'avaient pas la moindre raison de stresser. De la même manière, étant donné que ''tout bon régime n'exprime sa véritable forme que dans la dictature'', il avait institué plusieurs règles pour leurs exposés, qui seraient à faire à deux. Elle comptait le passer avec Cassidy, Lorie le ferait avec Lorcan et Aura préférait travailler toute seule.

La fin de sa journée se passa relativement bien, elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de sa mère, mais une très courte missive de son père lui souhaitant bonne chance pour cette nouvelle année et lui assurant qu'il serait rentré au plus tard pour Noël. Mais le lendemain matin, elle vit la chose suivante écrite en gros à la première page de _La Gazette des Sorciers_ : LA NOUVELLE LOI SUR LES DROITS D'AUTEURS VOTÉE AU PARLEMENT SORCIER APRÈS LE REVERS DU DÉBUT DE L'ÉTÉ. Rose avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur, et de pleurer en même temps. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que cette loi faisait débat, une bonne loi au départ en plus. Elle était totalement pour la protection du droit d'auteur sur Internet, parce que oui, les sorciers à l'esprit ouvert connaissaient et utilisaient Internet. Mais les dérives qui pouvaient être faites de cette réforme… elles pouvaient être calamiteuses. Elle était déjà plus modéré que la première version, heureusement, mais entre des mains habiles… ils pourraient bien faire disparaître des pans entiers d'Internet. Un exemple tout simple : le service d'actualité de Google était fermé en Espagne depuis que les sites d'information leur réclamaient des droits d'auteurs. Ils avaient préféré fermer ce service, qui n'était en rien vital pour eux, plutôt que de payer. De la même manière, qui savait à quel point le monde de la fanfiction allait être touché par cette loi.

Mais trois semaines plus tard, rien n'avait bougé suite à cette loi. Néanmoins, ce n'était plus son principal problème. Celui-ci venait de ses cours désormais, non pas qu'ils soient absolument impossibles, mais elle croulait sous les devoirs à faire. En plus, elle avait remarqué qu'Aura commençait à lâcher prise petit à petit, à se laisser emporter. Et cela Rose le refusait, elle ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un d'autre quitter leur promo, pas encore. Parmi ses amis la plupart avaient réussi à passer leur première année, tous à part Shane qui avait redoublé et … et elle … Rose refusait encore de l'admettre, qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Mais les jours avancèrent et Aura commença à venir de moins en moins. Au bout de deux semaines elle ne venait plus du tout, sans qu'elle ni ses amis n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse passer cela, mais comment s'y prendre ? Finalement se fut lors d'un cours d'Art contemporain que la rousse trouva la solution.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Elohim créant Adam est un tableau peint par un artiste anglais très particulier et très orthodoxe du nom de William Blake. Son art, tout comme celui de Fuseli que nous avons évoqué au cours précédent, fut très novateur dans une Europe ancrée encore dans le modèle de David. Ce tableau est très sombre et assez monochrome. Il dégage une très grande puissance à travers sa composition très rectiligne appuyée par la position des corps. Et ce dont il faut se rendre compte, c'est que ce tableau a été peint deux ans après le Marat assassiné de David. Il y a un véritable décalage entre la France et l'Angleterre à ce moment-là, déjà amorcé par le renouveau du gothique depuis quelques dizaines d'années sur nos monuments. Outre-manche, le siècle des lumières a totalement balayé toute idée de remise en avant du Moyen-Âge, qui est alors décrit comme une période extrêmement sombre._

 _Rose était fascinée par ce que lui disait son prof d'Art contemporain, le pré-romantisme anglais était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours fascinée. Aura n'était toujours pas là malheureusement, et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle passerait la voir une fois sa journée finie, et comme ça elle l'aiderait à rattraper les cours qui lui manquaient._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Quelques heures plus tard, Rose toquait à la porte de l'appartement d'Aura. La blonde lui ouvrit et la laissa entrer.

-Tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui, commença la rousse.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer la fac Rose, je ne crois pas être faite pour ça.

-Tu plaisantes Aura ? On a survécu au pire l'année dernière je te rappelle, maintenant, la route est toute tracée.

-Pour toi oui Rose, mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi.

-Ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît, je… je refuse de perdre encore quelqu'un d'autre. Accroche-toi, et si jamais tu ne t'en sors plus, on sera là pour t'aider. Nous tous.

-On ne pouvait rien y faire, tu le sais très bien, elle est partie de son plein gré Rose.

-Même, on aurait dû voir qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, nous étions ses amies, et… et nous n'avons strictement rien vu ! S'il te plaît … ne nous laisse pas toi aussi.

La rousse resta avec son amie durant la soirée, pour essayer de lui changer les idées, et elle aussi en avait besoin. Elle alla la voir régulièrement la semaine suivante, pour la soutenir, mais également pour lui donner une copie de ces cours. Aura lui demanda juste de ne pas en parler aux autres, ce qu'elle accepta. Mais, le lundi de leur cinquième semaine, alors qu'ils quittaient leur cours d'Art contemporain, Lorie donna à Rose une copie de ses derniers cours d'Histoire contemporaine, une option qu'elle suivait à la différence de la rousse.

-C'est pour Aura, je sais très bien que tu vas la voir tous les soirs depuis qu'elle a arrêté les cours et la connaissant, elle ne veut pas que tu nous en parles.

-Merci Lorie. Et désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait comment elle est.

Petit à petit, Aura revint à la fac, récupérant les cours qu'il lui manquait grâce à Rose. La rousse avait réussi à la faire revenir, en tout cas pour le moment, mais elle savait que son amie pourrait leur refaire le même coup.

Tous ces événements commencèrent à se tasser au début de la sixième semaine de cours de Rose, et c'est à la fin de cette semaine qu'elle revit Hugo. Il avait débarqué à son appartement le samedi après-midi pour la forcer à en sortir justement. En effet, la rousse avait une certaine tendance à se replier sur elle, comme lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Bien évidemment elle avait été contre au départ, jugeant qu'elle avait trop de travail pour se permettre de se reposer, mais le Gryffondor l'avait faite changer d'avis en un clin d'œil, il lui avait juste suffi de sortir sa carte maîtresse : ses yeux de chien battu. L'effet fut immédiat sur sa sœur, comme à chaque fois. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à une vaste forêt, la forêt de Dean, et s'assirent sur deux souches d'arbres au bord d'un petit lac.

\- C'est elle qui t'envoie ? demanda Rose.

\- Elle ne sait pas que je suis là Rose, et honnêtement je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça.

\- Il y a un problème avec Poudlard ?

\- Lily, répondit le Gryffondor, je crois… je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle.

Rose resta quelques secondes interloquée, sachant pertinemment ce que sa génitrice penserait de cela.

\- Lily le sait ?

-Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Rose, commença à paniquer son frère, tu sais très bien ce que maman pense de ce genre…

-Arrête Hugo, le coupa immédiatement sa sœur, je ne suis probablement pas la meilleure pour t'aider mais… honnêtement, arrête de te préoccuper de ce que peuvent penser les autres. Ça ne sert à rien crois-moi.

-Merci Rose, merci.

Malheureusement, Hugo ne put pas s'éterniser, il devait passer voir sa mère avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Rose contempla le lac quelques instants, après son départ, il était tellement calme, comme endormi, cela avait un côté relaxant.

Deux jours plus tard, Rose eut l'un des cours d'Art contemporain qu'elle attendait le plus de tout le semestre : celui sur les préraphaélites, un mouvement dont la première génération avait duré juste cinq ans, de 1848 à 1853, et qui choqua énormément à l'époque.

\- Les préraphaélites sont un groupe de trois artistes anglais : Rossetti, Hunt et Millais, à peine plus âgés que vous et tous trois élèves à l'école des Beaux-Arts sous la direction de Reynolds, le grand défenseur de Fuseli et de Blake, et qui ont souhaité revenir à la peinture des grands primitifs flamands et à la peinture de la Première Renaissance, comme Van Eyck, Botticelli et Giotto par exemple. Mais, revenir en 1848 à une peinture datant au plus tôt du début du quinzième siècle, cela choque énormément. La quasi-totalité des critiques étaient unanimes, sauf un, cette première génération aura un principal défenseur : John Ruskin, qui était déjà l'un des défenseurs de Turner. Il crée un petit marché de collectionneurs qui permettent à cette première génération de vivre. Au départ, ils signaient leurs toiles sous l'initiale P.R.B., pour PréRaphaélite Brotherhood, ils se voyaient comme une corporation d'artisans de l'époque médiévale.

C'était intéressant, très intéressant même. Rose passa tout le cours à noter frénétiquement sur ces ses feuilles ce que disait leur enseignant. Elle découvrit ainsi les trois membres de cette confrérie : Rossetti, Hunt et Millais. Ainsi que le destin tragique de leur modèle : Elisabeth Viddal, qui finit par se suicider après avoir compris qu'elle était devenue une égérie pour le groupe, qui d'ailleurs n'hésitaient pas à la faire poser comme modèle dans des situations parfois très inconfortables. Pour Ophélie, Millais la fait poser plusieurs heures en robe dans une baignoire pleine d'eau, pour être sur de l'exactitude de ses traits pour les vêtements et les cheveux entre autre. Car une autre des caractéristiques importantes des préraphaélites, et cela Rose le remarquait très facilement sur leurs toiles, c'était l'exactitude de leurs décors : chaque fleur, chaque pierre était peinte de la façon la plus réelle possible, et des botanistes pouvaient identifier chaque espèce présente sur chacune de leurs œuvres. Autre exemple, quand il peint Le Christ chez ses parents, Rossetti représente Joseph, qui est un charpentier, donc il fait poser un charpentier pour le représenté (représenter) dans sa toile. Ils sont à la fois d'une minutie poussant à l'admiration, mais pour leur contemporain leurs tableaux sont remplis de maladresses. En effet, ils peignaient sans utiliser la perspective, avec parfois de la peinture à la feuille d'or. Ce tableau fera plus particulièrement scandale car le Christ est associé aux gens du peuple, en plus il le truffa de symboles compréhensibles : Le Christ qui s'est blessé aux mains, Marie qui le console, l'apprenti qui apporte de l'eau… Et horreur suprême : La colombe représentant dieu est ici transformée en pigeon londonien !

La semaine de vacances arriva rapidement après tout cela, et Rose pensait la passer de façon studieuse, enfin… elle aurait pu si elle ne s'était pas appelée Weasley, enfin si elle s'était appelée Potter cela n'aurait strictement rien changé. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le samedi matin, Rose se rendit très vite compte qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre. Elle se trouvait dans une vaste pièce aux murs rouges et … gris … pailleté … mélangé à du vert pomme pâle façon Pollock. La rousse savait exactement où elle était, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à sa connaissance à avoir des goûts aussi… particulier. Et son intuition se confirma lorsqu'elle vit sur un mur une photo de ladite propriétaire et de sa petite-amie accrochée à un mur : Luna Lovegood et Gabrielle Delacour. Elle continua son observation et découvrit un mot sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit signé de Hugo. Évidemment, pensa-t-elle, c'était forcément lui qui était derrière tout ça. Luna et Gabrielle, la tante de Victoire, leur avait laissé la maison pour la semaine. En plus de Hugo étaient présents Roxanne, James, Albus, Fred, Molly et Dominique. Ils allaient voir de quel bois elle se chauffait ! Autant elle appréciait la surprise, même si un peu plus de douceur était probablement trop demander à des Weasley/Potter, mais il. ne. fallait. jamais. l'isoler. de. ces. livres. !. Et sa vengeance serait terrible, entre ses deux oncles farceurs et sa tante Ginny ils avaient eu tort de la provoquer. Ces vacances allaient être très amusantes.

 _Prémonition_

 _Rose, Hugo et les autres avaient passé la journée à la plage, à profiter du beau temps. Ils avaient pique-niqué le midi, enfin, pique-niqué façon Fred. C'est à dire qu'il avait embarqué des planchas sur batteries, des couverts, des boissons mais… il avait oublié de prendre de quoi manger. Bref, après un transplanage éclair le problème avait été réglé. Rose s'était baignée une majeure partie de l'après-midi, avec James, Dominique et Fred. Hugo était resté sur le bord de l'eau, toujours soucieux par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit à sa sœur. Heureusement, cette dernière vit rapidement Molly aller le voir. Et telle qu'elle connaissait sa cousine, elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas le fin mot de cette histoire. Rose aimait sa famille, malgré tout. Elle espérait que leur père rentrerait rapidement, ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il était parti._

 _Fin de la Prémonition_


End file.
